Thus you shall go to the stars
by Stardustchaser15
Summary: Astra has alway s been then the black sheep of the school..but when Arcane come s along... Everything changes.
1. Chapter 1

Um...Hi..thank you for choosing to read my story...this is my first Fanfiction so good and bad reviews are excepted...so I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer:I do not own anything in this story but the Plot.

* * *

"Astra, Astra are you awake?" asked Miss Madeleine "y-yes Miss Madeleine.." I said "good,now the balance of..."

I soon drowned her words out again and turned my attention to the window. "Outside looks like a better place than here..." I mumble after i said that i felt a wad of paper hit the back of my head I ignored it...then came a second one..then a three..i heard giggling behind me so i turn around and saw Sorbert and Lassi giggling, i simply turn back around and the bell rings _"YES! i can finally leave!"_ soon everyone rush`s out but before i can escape from class Miss Madeleine calls me back "Astra i`d like to speak with you." _"bet its about me sleeping in her class all the time.."_

"Yes?" "Astra, this is nothing bad it`s just I want you to show the new student around tomorrow" "you want me to what? why not get Sorbert or Lassi or even Pico?" "Because they would do absolutely nothing." "b-but" "No buts your showing the new student around tomorrow and that's final." "..yes..Miss Madeleine..." "good!"

"Can`t believe she`s making me do this.." I said as I slowly trudge back to my room. When i got back to my room I threw my messenger bag on a chair and grabbed my Mp3 player and start to let music drown out the world around me...then my door hit the wall _"you got to be kidding me.."_ I got up to see how my door had somehow blew off it`s hendges and I realize it was Pico and Mokka "..great..I can`t be left alone for a few minutes.." I mumble quietly

as I try to fix my door problem, poison ivy grows from the broken door I ignore the itching feeling of the poison ivy I know only Wood mage`s can do this, soon my door is back in its proper spot. i lean against the door and start to wonder "..why did you leave?" I whisper softly

* * *

_The Next Day..._

* * *

"Class today we have a new student." A chorus of excitement washed over the class "hope its a girl" "No way! it`ll be a guy!" I simply put my head on my desk _"I don`t want to deal with this..." _As Miss Madeleine called in the new student everyone was on the edge of their seats. "why don`t you introduce yourself?" said Miss Madeleine "..my name is Arcane and i`m a dark mage..."


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys..hows it going? okay i`m sorry for not posting another chapter for like 2 months..just school and hoilday`s and all that stuff..so i hope you enjoy this chapter.

Disclamer:Nothing is owned by me but Astra,Arcane and the Plot Enjoy!

* * *

"This is the magic library" I said Arcane simply nodded _"He hasn`t said a word since I met him"_ "..um..well you know where your Dorm room is..so I guess I`ll see you around." "...Hey..um.." "yeah?" I said as I turned around he actually looked nervous for a second,despite the fact that he kept a solid poker face most of the tour. "thanks for showing me around" He muttered quietly "No problem" I said smiling "well see ya around" He said with a slight wave and turned and started running down the west wing of the school.

As I got back to my dorm I realized something I LEFT ALL MY STUFF IN THE PRINCIPAL OFFICE`S!, As I was about to open my door, it swung open and hit square in the face I stumbled back a bit as that happen "Ow.." I said as I held my nose..well more of my whole face "oh man! sorry for hitting you in the face with a door, you okay?" Asked the person standing in the doorway of my room "yeah fine now if you excuse me i have t- Arcane? what are you doing here..more over how do you know my dorm room number?" I asked..no but seriously how? "Well its pretty funny how this happened" He said with a slight laugh "Amuse me." I said "Well..it started like this..."

_**~Flashback~**_

****_As Arcane was sprinting down the halls with lighting fast speed, He was soon caught by none other but Principal Biscotti himself "I advise you not to run in the halls young man." Principal Biscotti said in a stern voice "eheh..Sorry" Arcane said "since its your first day I`ll let you off the hook,but next time you won`t be so lucky" Arcane gave a quick nod as he was about to turn around "oh wait Arcane was it? do you mind giving these things back to the student who showed you around?" Principal Biscotti asked "No sir.." Arcane said as he let out a sigh._

**~Present~**_  
_

"So yeah that`s how I ended up here" Arcane said as he sat down in a chair "wow really? most of the time if you were caught doing something bad in front of the principal he who give you a detention and make you rewrite the magic law textbooks twenty times." I said "well I sure was lucky..hm..wonder what wonder happen if I trap the school in a giant Shadow die.." He wondered as he said that he noticed the look on my face it clearly read "what the heck is wrong with you and have you gone insane?" "What?! I not going to do that...not yet at least" Arcane said all i could simply do was face-palm

* * *

**~Astra`s P.O.V~**

I don`t remember how long it has been but I realize I spill almost everything about myself to Arcane...the good,bad and all the in between`s in my life to this one person I`ve only know for a few hours..I don`t know why but it feels so natural talking to him, like everything I fear doesn`t feel scary anymore. I still don`t get why people are calling him a freak, so what if he has two eye colors? they have a salamander,a rabbit and a robot as classmates..I find that more weird than him...anyway he`s not as bad as I though he would be..I`ve heard so many story`s about Dark mage`s, how cruel they are and how the seem like Death`s messagers...I shouldn`t have never listen to those story`s in the first place.

* * *

**~Arcane`s P.O.V~**

Heh..funny I always though Light Mage`s were stuck-up scumbags who think of nothing but themself`s..but I was wrong. Meeting Astra changed a lot of opinion on Light mage`s She`s different from all the other light mages I met at other school`s she`s not stuck-up for one and She doesn`t treat the people around her like there useless..I felt a light tap on my shoulder as I turned my head slightly I smile softly she had fallen asleep half-way into our conversation..i gently picked her up bridal style and walked over and gently place her down on her bed, as i was turning around and about to leave I felt a slight tug on the back of my shirt, I turned around slowly and heard a few words from Astra "please...don`t leave..don`t leave like they did..." i gave a sigh sat down on the floor at the side of Her bed and waited for morning to come.

* * *

**Me:AH! FINALLY I`M DONE! -throws random confetti-**

**Kuroko:..what are you doing?**

**Me:celebrating the end of chapter 2 of my story.**

**Kuroko:you know it`s 2:20 in the morning right?**

**Me:really?**

**Kuroko:yeah..you should really go and get some sleep..**

**Me:nah.i`ll sleep later..wait why are you telling me to go to sleep? ****you hardly ever sleep!**

**Kuroko:thank you for reading this story R&R**

**Me:Wait I was suppose to say that!**

**Kuroko:see ya next time**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me:Hey guys, again..I`m really sorry for the wait and stuff. I should really stop procrastinating..**

**Kuroko:Brownie Inc. owns everything but Astra,Arcane,Crystal, Heath and the Plot.**

**Me:Stop appearing out of nowhere Kuroko!**

**Me:oh yeah if you guys are wondering all the characters are 16 now.**

* * *

**~3 years later~**

"I hate this..."Arcane muttered "well what do you expect? you shoot Dazzle darts at Pico" I said "He dissed my Goggles and Noone and I mean NOONE disses my Goggles and gets away with it!"Arcane snapped

"hey Astra" Arcane and I turned to the direction of the voice "hm? oh hey Crystal hows it going?" I asked "good, oh! and have either of you seen Heath?" She asked "nope" she turned to Arcane "have you seen him" "no" Crystal raised a single eyebrow "okay fine he`s hiding in the library on the east side of the school behind the return shelf" Then suddenly Heath popped out from behind one of the bushes "Arcane why would I ever go the- oh hey Crystal..hows life?" Heath said with a light laugh. Crystal looked like she was about to kill Heath. But instead she just sighed "I guess I have to cancel the reservations?" Crystal said with disappointment in every word "Why? oh right,our date tonight..I got detention, Sorry..I`ll make it up to you..promise"Heath said as he pulled Crystal into a hug I couldn`t help but smile also feel a bit jealous..What? No! not jealous of Crystal just...I wonder what it feels like to fall in love...oh sorry for getting all sappy on you guys here,

As I was deep into though someone shook my shoulder "Hey Astra snap out of it we`re gonna be late for class with your daydreaming" Crystal said a bit annoyed. Hey, what do you expect from a Grade A student? "Um..yeah coming, see ya Arcane, Heath!" I said as I was leaving.

* * *

**~Arcane`s P.O.V~**

"Hey, Hey Arcane have you told her yet?" Heath said with sly smile on his face I hated it when He say things like this "Astra is a friend nothing more nothing less." I hissed out to him "Whatever you say~" He said smirking,As If he knew something I didn`t "Hey Heath,what`s with the grin?" Heath suddenly got up "ARCANE LIKES A-" He never got to finish what he was going to say because I got up and punched him square the jaw. "WHAT THE HECK MAN!?" Heath snarled at me, I knew he was clearly ready to curse up a storm, So I put in my ear-buds and prepared for the worst. As I watched Heath`s smash everything in his path into pieces,_Finally_ a few people told Principal Biscotti what Heath was doing and dragged Heath away which I`m guessing He is going to get another Detention for hurling a boulder at Principal Biscotti..Well I wonder how Crystal will react..oh well.

* * *

**~Astra`s P.O.V~**

"Great...Crystal ditched me,Again!" I sighed as I kept walking. "I bet Crystal and Heath are only friends with me because they take pity on Arcane and how he has to be friends with someone like me.." I mutter quietly to myself "Well of course! do you actually think they were friends with you because they wanted to? That Dark mage freak has a better chance of getting people to like him more then you." I tensed, I silently prayed to the Heavens that the person behind me was not-"Sadie, how`s life been to you?" I said as I try to form a smile.

Sadie was the first student here in Will-o-Wisp`s Academy to master her Element, She mastered it in about two years. When Arcane and I came along, Arcane managed to master Dark magic in a amount of a year and seven months. While I, on the other hand mastered mine in a year and eleven months.

Sadie first tried to go after Arcane and make a fool of him but failed in the end because Arcane had no weaknesses and Sadie was also kinda scared of him. So then she came after me and her words and insults are working..

"Hey,Hey! Listen to me when I`m talking to you!' She said,snapping her fingers in my face, I slowly pushed away her hands from my face "What have I ever done to you Sadie? Answer me that." She looked shocked, surprised even that I talked back then simple running like I always did. That was when I noticed a growing ball of Fire in her left hand, I took a few steps back, ready to cast my own spell "Fine..You wanna play,So be it" I said

_"Binding hope,Bringer of Stars"_

**_"Almighty beast,seeker of Destruction"_**

_"Send me your gale"_

_**"from I am your Successor"**_

_"And the powers of the Sun and the Stars"_

**_"power of Rage and__ Fury"_**

**_"Lay this Futile thing to__ waste."_**

_"NOVA SWORD!"_

**_"DRAGON`S TONGUE"_**

Out of the Fire grew a Crimson Dragon Warrior, a Fiery Spear in hand Ready to charge.

Out of the Light I had summoned was a Golden Angel, A glowing sword at arms and ready to Protect.

The Tense stream of powerful Magic hung in the air. Neither of us taking the first strike waiting for our enemy to strike first...to get a advantage. we were circling each other like dogs in a caged ring. Then suddenly Sadie went and charged, my instincts Kicked in, all I could think about was left,right,dodge and strike. The Process kept repeating in my head. Suddenly Sadie slammed the heel of her hand that was encased in fire into my Solar plexus, the most deadliest point where you can hit a person and cut off everything. Breathing,moving,chakra flow..even their heart.

I was sent flying into a wall and slid down it, Coughing and gasping for air barely able to breath and feel anything. my vision started to get hazy and I saw the blurry figure of Sadie walking towards me with a small smile on her face, Like she enjoyed my pain and suffering.

Then she look surprised..I saw fear as well as she approach me, she shakily took steps back, Like she was afraid..of me. I felt a warm energy run through my veins, I also felt my body lifting off the ground and into the air the warmth grew even more.

As If Light Itself became my Soul.

* * *

**Me:And here is the Third chapter..Sorry again for the wait. This was also the first time I tried to write a fight scene. So leave your thoughts they`re very much appreciated.**

**Kuroko:..It`s not bad..but it could have been fixed here and their.**

**Me:..Where did you come from?**

**Kuroko:You left your door open.**

**Me:-face palm- **

**Kuroko:Read and Review, Thank you for taking time to Read this story. And a little piece of information..You guys might have to wait a while for chapter four.**


End file.
